DIME SI ME QUIERES
by sonchi
Summary: Donatello está últimamente preocupado porque April pasa mas tiempo con Casey Jones que con el pero... ¿tendrá el valor suficiente como para decirle que la ama? Por otra parte... ¿habrá mas que combates entre Leonardo y Karai?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**_ bueno, este es mi primer fic de las Tortugas Ninja. no soy muy buena escribiendo así que todo comentario será bien recibido. espero que os guste. ningún personaje de este fic me pertenece_

Donatello ya no sabía cuantas horas seguidas llevaba trabajando en su laboratorio intentando encontrar un remedio para revertir los efectos del mutágeno… Estaba rodeado por tubos de ensayo, microscopios y otros artilugios… Pero, ¿realmente estaba trabajando cien por cien el buscar una solución? No… Estaba pensando en April. Hacía Varios días que no sabía nada de ella y eso le desesperaba… Le veían a la cabeza imágenes de ella con Casey Jones, y no le dejaban concentrarse realmente en lo que estaba trabajando:

-¡vamos Donatello concéntrate! - se dijo para el mismo- ¡simplemente está dándole clases de trigonometría! ¡no te preocupes más!

Apoyó sus codos en su mesa de trabajo abatido. Miró una foto que siempre le acompañaba en su mesa, una foto de April. La cogió y la miró suspirando.

- ¡jo tío!

La voz de Mikey le sacó de sus pensamientos. Con nerviosismo dejó la foto encima de la mesa y dijo:

- Mikey ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- ¿desde cuando escuchas esas canciones tan tiernas?

Era cierto, últimamente Donnie escuchaba canciones románticas, y en ese momento estaba escuchándolas. Avergonzado apagó el reproductor de su ordenador y dijo:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Mikey?

- ¿estabas pensando en tu novia April? - le dijo Mikey en tono burlón-

-¡no es mi novia! - dijo tirándole un bote de refresco-

Mikey lo cogió al vuelo y le dijo abriéndolo antes de beber un trago:

- es la hora de la patrulla… Leo quiere que salgas…

- ya voy…

Esa noche la patrulla por los tejados de las calles de Nueva York transcurrió con normalidad, pero Donnie estaba como ido. no hacía más que caerse y chocarse con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso . Raphael se cansó de tos ruidos ocasionados por su hermano y dijo parando:

- ¿alguien puede decirle a la nenaza que no sea tan patosa?¡me está poniendo nervioso con tanto ruido! ¡es mas insoportable que Mikey!

-¡eh!- dijo Mikey ofendido-

Leo se acercó a Donnie y le dijo:

- ¿se puede saber que es lo que te ocurre? ¡si el clan del pie está por aquí nos descubrirán si no te centras!

- lo siento Leo…

Leonardo vio a su hermano bastante desanimado y le dijo:

- continuad vosotros… ahora os alcanzamos…

Cuando Raphael y Michelangelo se alejaron lo suficiente, Leo dijo:

- es por April ¿verdad?

- hace unos días que no se nada de ella…

- no te preocupes seguro que está bien…

- no Leo… tu no lo entiendes…

Leonardo lo miró serio y le dijo:

- ¿Qué no lo entiendo? A lo mejor te entiendo mejor que nadie… por lo menos la chica que te gusta está de nuestro lado…

Donnie entendió a Leo perfectamente. Se acercó a el y le dijo:

- sabes que si necesitas hablar aquí me tienes…

- cuando termine la patrulla iremos a casa de April a ver que tal está ¿de acuerdo?

- gracias Leo… - dijo sonriendo-

- vamos con los chicos antes de que Raph haga daño a Mikey…

- ¡ahhhhhhhh! - se escuchó un quejido de Mikey a lo lejos-

-¡te dije que pararas! ¡te lo mereces! - se escuchó a Raph seguidamente-

**n/a** :_comenta si te ha gustado!_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: bueno, aquí os dejo otro capitulo de este intento de fic. quiero darle las gracias a sophiepurple4 y a YukI93 por animarme a seguir escribiendo. espero que este capitulo os guste. ¡saludos!**

Los cuatro hermanos habían terminado la ronda de patrulla de esa noche y se dirigían a casa de April como Leo había prometido a Donnie. Este encabezaba el grupo e iba rápidamente:

- ¿ para que vamos a ir a casa de April? - dijo Raph no muy contento-

- vamos a ver si que tal se encuentra… - dijo Leo- solo nos llevará un par de minutos…

- si no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros estará bien… - dijo Raph- ¡ya es mayorcita, sabe cuidar de ella misma!

Donnie miró a Raph con una mirada asesina y seguidamente, tocó a la ventana cuidadosamente :

-¿April?

Pero nadie contestó a su llamada. Esto preocupó mucho mas a Donnie:

- que raro… - dijo Mikey- ¡a lo mejor ha sido abducida por unos alienígenas comedores de cerebros y está atrapada en su nave!

-¡Mikey!- dijeron los tres hermanos-

- ¡escondeos!- dijo Leo- ¡alguien viene!

Se escondieron y alguien más llegó a la ventana. Se quedó parado y dijo:

- podéis salir chicos, soy yo…

Era Casey Jones. Todos salieron de su escondite y Donnie le dijo:

- ¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí?

- quería saber si la pelirroja había vuelto a casa… me dejó bastante preocupado…

- ¿a que te refieres?- dijo Leo-

- me dijo que iba a buscar a un mutante o algo así…

- ¿a un mutante? -dijo Raph-

- ¡los alienígenas mutantes!

-¡Mikey! - volvieron a gritarle todos-

- ¡Cómo vuelvas a decir otra tontería te vas a comer mi Sai cabeza hueca! - dijo Raph poniéndole el Sai en el cuello-

- ¿Qué mas te dijo April?- dijo Donnie preocupado-

- estaba bastante abatida y dijo algo acerca de un murciélago mutante…

- ha ido a buscar a Kirby… - contestó Leo-

Donnie sacó su T-Phone y dijo:

- voy a configurar mi T-Phone para poder localizarla… tal vez esté metida en problemas…

- se hubiera puesto en contacto con nosotros ¿no?- opinó Mikey-

Raph le iba a golpear en la cabeza y Mikey gritó:

-¡vale, vale! ¡ya me callo! ¡ jo tío que agresivo estás!

- no quieras verme agresivo…

- ¡lo tengo! - dijo Donnie- está en Central Park…

- solo está a un par de manzanas de aquí… - continuó Leo- ¡vamos!

Y exactamente a seis manzanas de donde estaban los chicos, April caminaba por Central Park buscando un murciélago mutante, a su padre. Pensó que aquel sería un buen lugar para empezar a buscarle. Le echaba mucho de menos y, por lo menos, quería saber que estaba bien y no había sido atrapado por los Kraang o por el Clan del Pié:

-¿papá? ¿estás aquí?

Notó que alguien le estaba persiguiendo y dijo:

- ¿papá? ¿eres tu?

No obtuvo respuesta:

- ¿Quién eres? ¡sal donde pueda verte!

- mira lo que hemos encontrado…

Esa voz le resultaba muy familiar a April…

-Karai…

- ¿Qué hace una niñita sola y desvalida por este lugar tan tarde?- dijo Karai dejándose ver, seguida de unos Robo pies-

- ¿sabes? -April sacó su Tesen-Yo podría hacerte la misma pegunta…

- no vayas de valiente conmigo… los Kraang te quieren con vida y eres mi pasaporte para encontrar a esa maldita rata de Splinter y a las Tortugas… y ha sido una verdadera suerte encontrarte aquí…

April se lanzó a atacar a Karai y comenzó una lucha. Los Robo pies también entraron en combate pero Karai les paró:

- ¡quedaros al margen! Esto es un asunto entre ella y yo…

Ciertamente, April estaba en desventaja. Prácticamente era una novata y Karai era toda una kunoichi y, aunque conseguía darle algún golpe que otro a Karai, la mayoría de las veces era ella quien los recibía. En una de las veces que Karai la tiró al suelo, el T-Phone se le cayo del bolsillo. Karai al verlo lo pisó con el pié y lo rompió:

- no creo que puedas pedirle ayuda ahora a nadie…

Donnie se paró de golpe:

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo Casey-

- he perdido la señal de T-Phone de April…¡tiene que estar en apuros!

- dijiste que estaba en Central Park ¿no?- le contestó Leo-

- ¿y a que estamos esperando? ¡vamos a patear unas cuantas cabezas! - gritó Raph-

**N/A: si creeis que debería cambiar algo de la trayectoria de este fic, cualquier comentario o ayuda es bueno.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: aqui os dejo el tercer capitulo de este fic, en este capitulo le he dado un poco de protagonismo a Leo y Karai. ¡espero vuestros comentarios!**

Prácticamente la pelea acababa de empezar, pero para April parecía que habían pasado horas. Estaba dolorida, aunque con cada golpe que Karai le asestaba, se levantaba del suelo y le plantaba cara. Miró el T-Phone destrozado en el suelo y comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber ido a ver a los chicos en estos últimos días:

-estás que no puedes apenas mantenerte en pié… -le dijo Karai- ¿vienes con nosotros o tengo que seguir convenciéndote?

- ¡jamás! - le gritó-

- muy bien… tu lo has querido…

Cuando Karai iba a encajarle el golpe de gracia, rápidamente una sombra saltó desde un árbol y paró el golpe con su bastón de madera. Karai al verle dijo:

- vaya… - dijo sonriendo irónicamente- el flacucho viene a rescatarte…

- ¿Donnie? - dijo April-

- no te preocupes April… ya estas a salvo…

- ¿estas seguro? ¡Robo pies! ¡atacad!

-¡Booyakasha! - se escuchó y cuatro sombras más saltaron a la zona de combate-

- ¿estas bien April? - dijo Donnie ayudando a levantarla-

- ahora si…

Karai se dio la vuelta cuando notó que alguien le iba a golpear con su katana y, con la suya propia, paró el golpe. Al ver a Leo le dijo:

- ¡Leonardo! ¡te echaba de menos!

- aunque suene raro que lo diga… -dijo Leo intentando golpearle- … yo a ti también…

- ¡genial! - dijo Raph, que había escuchado esa "extraña" presentación entre Leo y Karai sacando su Sai de la cabeza de un Robo pié- ¡buen momento para ponerse a charlar!

-¡hacia tiempo que no se veían!- dijo Casey en tono sarcástico- tienen que contarse sus cosas…

- ¡se podría considerar que están teniendo una cita!- dijo Mikey mientras también peleaba-

Cuando poco a poco acabaron con todos los Robo pies, Leo y Karai seguían peleando. Este dijo:

-¡llevad a April a un lugar seguro! ¡enseguida os alcanzo!

Cuando Leonardo y Karai se quedaron solos, esta paró de luchar contra el y le dijo:

- admítelo Leonardo… no tienes nada que hacer contra mi…

- eso es lo que tu piensas… - dijo bajando también las armas-

- tarde o temprano atraparé a esa Rata… y no podréis hacer nada para evitarlo, es un hecho… a no ser…

- ¿a no ser que?

- que tu me entregaras a Splinter, a April y a tus hermanos…

- estás loca si piensas que sería capaz de hacer tal cosa…

- bueno, tal vez yo pueda hablar con Shredder para que no compartas el mismo destino que ellos… a ti te dejaría vivir…

- ¿es eso un halago? - Dijo Leo Sorprendido-

- mas bien digamos que te estaría haciendo un favor…

Karai se dio la vuelta para marcharse y Leo le cogió del brazo:

- ¡escúchame Karai! No quiero hacerte daño… pero si le pones una mano encima a Splinter o a mis hermanos… no descansaré hasta acabar contigo…

Una vez los cuatro hermanos llegaron a su casa con April. Splinter dijo al verla magullada:

- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

- el Clan del pié la atacó… - dijo Donnie ayudando a April a sentarse-

- no van a descansar hasta que se la entreguen a los Kraang… -dijo Raphael- April no está segura en la superficie…

- tienes razón Raphael… -contestó Splinter- April no estará segura en la superficie mientras el clan del pié esté tras ella… creo que debería quedarse con nosotros…

- ¡si! - dijo Donnie emocionado-

Este al ver que sus hermanos le miraban dijo:

- por su seguridad claro…

- os olvidáis de un pequeño detalle… -dijo April dolorida en el sillón- a diferencia de vosotros yo tengo una vida social…

- ¡pero tu vida corre peligro! - dijo Mikey-

- Mikey tiene razón April…- dijo Leo- no estarás a salvo en la superficie hasta que se calmen un poco los ánimos…

- April en un mes as sufrido cinco ataques… - dijo Donnie-

April miró a los ojos marrones de Donnie y dijo:

- está bien… me quedaré aquí con vosotros…

- has tomado la decisión correcta April… ahora hay que buscarte un sitio para que puedas descansar… -dijo Splinter- ¿Quién le cede su habitación a April?

- ¡Donnie! - dijeron los tres hermanos a la vez-

- ¡si claro! - dijo Donnie- puedes dormir en mi habitación… solo que…

Donnie salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio mientras decía:

- ¡tengo que adecentarlo un poco!

Leo se acercó a Raph y le dijo en voz baja:

- ¿adecentarlo?

- ha querido decir a quitar las fotos de April… - le contestó Raph-

**N/A: espero que os haya gustado! **


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: bueno, aqui os traigo el capitulo numero cuatro. intentaré subir un capitulo todos los dias. a este capitulo le tengo cariño, puesto que lo que le pasa a Donnie (la escena del baile jeje) me ha pasado a mí, y se lo avergonzado que debió sentirse... abajo os pongo el titulo de la cancion que bailaba... ¡comentad si os gusta!**

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada, y todos estaban durmiendo bajo la ciudad de Nueva York. ¿todos? No. Donatello, (que cedió "voluntariamente" su habitación a April) estaba en su laboratorio haciendo unos trabajos pendientes: arreglar el tostador (que estropeó Mikey al meter un trozo de Pizza dentro) , sacar un DVD de Héroes del Espacio de Leonardo que se tragó el reproductor, y otros trabajitos domésticos que había dejado apartados intentando buscar el remedio para revertir los efectos del Mutágeno.

Estaba feliz de tener a April en casa. Nunca se había metido en su vida personal pero prefería tenerla cerca cuando Casey Jones estuviera con ella. Sí, estaba celoso, y era una sensación que no le gustaba.

Mientras estaba trabajando, estaba escuchando su T-Pod. Estaba escuchando una canción cuando, involuntariamente, se puso a bailarla y a cantarla en medio del Laboratorio, utilizando uno de sus destornilladores como micrófono. Estaba tan metido en la música, que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado en el laboratorio y estaba mirando el espectáculo que estaba haciendo. Cuando Donnie se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Paró de golpe avergonzado y tiró el destornillador al suelo:

- por mí no pares… me gusta verte contento…

Era April, que le miraba sonriendo con los brazos cruzados. Donnie se sentía ridículo con cara de "tierra, trágame":

- A… April… - consiguió decir- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿necesitas algo?

- no podía dormir… - dijo acercándose a él-

- ¿no te sientes cómoda en la habitación? Dime lo que te incomoda y mañana ya no estará allí…

- no… no Donnie la habitación es perfecta… siento habértela quitado…

- no te preocupes pos eso… yo tengo trabajo acumulado aquí…

- ¿no piensas descansar nada? - dijo April asombrada-

- un poco… ya tengo mi cama preparada… - dijo sonriendo señalando una manta y un almohadón en el suelo-

April se sorprendió. ¿Donnie iba a dormir en el suelo de su laboratorio por cederle su habitación a ella? No, no lo podía consentir:

- no voy a permitir que duermas ahí Donnie…

April le cogió la mano y le dijo:

- vas a dormir conmigo…

Donatello se quedó helado:

- co… co… ¿Cómo? - dijo asimilando las palabras que April le había dicho-

- tu cama es muy grande, cabemos perfectamente… no hay necesidad de que duermas ahí…

- pero… pero… pero… -Donnie no podía articular palabra-

- ¡nada de peros! Ya he tomado una decisión… - dijo llevándolo con ella a la habitación-

Una vez los dos estaban en la cama, April le dijo:

- Hasta mañana Donnie… -dijo poniéndose de lado acomodándose-

- bu… buenas noches… - le contestó Donnie muy nervioso, jugando con sus dedos y mirando al techo…

No hay que decir, que Donatello no pudo dormir nada esa noche. Estaba compartiendo su cama con April y la simple idea le ruborizaba. Ni siquiera la rozó con su cuerpo en toda la noche ni se movió de la postura, mirando al techo y jugueteando con sus dedos, y repasaba mentalmente algunos teoremas, para quitarse de la cabeza que April estaba dormida a su lado…

**N/A: la cancion que baila Donnie es "bailando" de Enrique Iglesias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo 5 de este fic. este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi "Donnie" particular que me anima a seguir con esto. es cierto que es poco probable que Donnie aceptara dormir con April (que me lo han comentado varias personas) pero es que soy muy Apriltello y a mi si me hubiera gustado que pasara ¡jeje! Comenta si te ha gustado!**

Un nuevo día comenzó bajo las calles de Nueva York. Leonardo estaba viendo la televisión. Raphael estaba jugando a su videojuego favorito y el maestro Splinter estaba meditando en la sala de entrenamiento antes de comenzar la sesión de hoy. Mikey salió del Laboratorio de Donnie y preguntó a sus hermanos:

- ¿alguien sabe donde está Donnie? No está aquí…

- ¿has mirado si se quedó dormido debajo de la mesa? - dijo Raph-

- he mirado debajo de la mesa, en el cuarto de baño, en el garaje de la Tortugoneta, en…

-¡vale Mikey! - le respondió Raph- lo hemos cogido…

Donnie, que aún estaba en su habitación nervioso de tener a April durmiendo a su lado, al escuchar las voces de sus hermanos se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a April y salió a donde estaban sus hermanos:

- ¡chicos no sabéis las ganas que tenía de ver que ya estabais despiertos!

Los tres hermanos se quedaron asombrados de ver que Donnie salía de la habitación donde April estaba dormida y Leo le dijo:

- Donnie ¿has pasado la noche ahí? -dijo extrañado-

- bueno… -Donnie se puso nervioso y dijo con una sonrisa frenética- April fue al laboratorio y me dijo que podíamos dormir los dos en mi habitación, que ocurrencias ¿verdad chicos?¡jeje!

Los tres hermanos se quedaron mirándole como esperando que dijera algo mas y Donnie dijo alterado y meneando las manos negando con ellas:

- ¡no ha pasado nada entre nosotros lo juro!

- bueno… - dijo Mikey en tono burlón- se podría decir que ya has conseguido meter a April en tu cama…

Una vez que los cuatro hermanos terminaron su entrenamiento matutino, y April se fuera a el Instituto. Splinter estaba dándoles una charla:

- hijos míos, lo que os pasó ayer con el clan del pié demuestra que no podéis bajar la guardia… y que cualquier instinto o intuición puede ser un buen aliado… - dijo Splinter poniendo una mano en el hombro de Donnie-

Mientras el maestro seguía hablando con ellos, Mikey comenzó a lanzar besos a Donnie. Donnie lo miró de reojo y Mikey con una sonrisa paró. Cuando Donnie no le miraba, Mikey seguía lanzando besos. Donnie se cansó de las tonterías de su hermano pequeño, le tiró su Bo de madera y le dio a Mikey en la cabeza:

- ¡auch! ¡eso ha dolido tío!

- ¡Donatello! - le gritó Splinter- ¿a que ha venido eso?

-¡Mikey que me está poniendo de los nervios!

- bienvenido al club… -dijo Raph-

-¿hay algo que tenga que saber?

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Leo dijo:

- no Sensei, todo esta en orden…

- bien… podéis retiraros….

Cuando Donnie iba a salir. Splinter la puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

-tu no Donatello…

Mikey vio que Splinter paró a su hermano y le dijo:

- suerte tío…

- si… -dijo Raph- … la va a necesitar…

Cuando se quedaron solos:

- Sensei lo siento… Mikey me estaba sacando de mis casillas…

- No hay que perder la paciencia tan tontamente Donatello… Solo quiero que sepas que el echo de que April viva temporalmente con nosotros no quiero que afecte a tu rendimiento…

- si Sensei…

- pero la acción que has tenido con Michelangelo no quedará así… esta noche tu no saldrás a patrullar con ellos…

Donnie no sabia exactamente como tomarse el castigo de Splinter. Al contrario, el no lo veía como un castigo, así podría pasar mas tiempo a solas con April. Intentó no parecer contento y le contestó:  
- si Sensei…

Cuando Donnie salió de la sala de entrenamiento, vio a Raph a punto de pegarle un golpe en la cabeza a Mikey:

- ¡como no pares ya te voy a dar tan fuerte que me cargaré a toda tu familia!

- Raph tío tu eres de mi familia…

Al llegar la tarde April llegó del instituto con Casey Jones:

- hola chicos…

- ¿Qué pasa nenazas? - dijo Casey a Leo Dándole un golpe en el brazo- ¡menuda panda de pringaos estais hechos!

Donnie al escuchar la voz de April, salió corriendo del laboratorio diciendo:

- ¡hola April! ¡ven un momento conmigo!¡tengo que enseñarte una cosa!

Al ver a Casey allí le cambió la cara de contento y dijo:

-ah, que estas tu aquí…

-¿Qué pasa Donnie? - dijo Casey-

- dime, ¿Qué quieres enseñarme? -dijo acercándose a Donnie-

- te he hecho una cosa…

- ¿me dejas hacer mis deberes del instituto en el laboratorio? Así me echas una mano…

- claro…

- ¿vienes Casey? -le dijo April mirando a Casey-

- paso…

- sí… -dijo Raph levantándose- deja a las señoritas jugar con sus muñecas y nosotros vamos a entrenar un poco…

- buena idea Raph…

Cuando April entró con Donnie, este emocionado le dijo dándole una cosa:

- toma, te hice un nuevo T-Phone… así si te encuentras en peligro no dudes en llamarme…

- muchas gracias Donnie…

- ¿hoy no tienes que dar clases a Casey? - dijo en tono sarcástico-

- no… y cada vez tengo menos ganas de darle clases… se comporta como un crio… a veces prefiero estar con gente inteligente….

Donnie se sintió feliz al escuchar el alago que April le había echo…

**N/A: si creeis que tengo que cambiar algo o teneis alguna sugerencia me gustaria mucho que me lo dijerais.**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: aqui os dejo otro nuevo capitulo. es curioso, me preguntaba vitu TMNT Rapha's fan si iba a subir algo de Leorai y me leyó el pensamiento, puesto que en este capitulo le iba a dar bastante importancia a esta pareja ¡jeje! ¿es posible que pase algo entre ellos? ya lo veremos mas adelante...**

Llegó la hora de la patrulla de todas las noches y los chicos se estaban preparando. Todos menos Donnie que estaba al lado de April mientras ella miraba su red social favorita con su ordenador portátil. No se percató de que Raph y Mikey se metían con Donnie por el echo de haber dormido con ella la noche anterior. Cuando April se ausentó un momento del grupo, Donnie se acercó a sus hermanos y les dijo:

- chicos tenéis que dejar que duerma esta noche con alguno de vosotros… si April ve que voy a dormir en el Laboratorio volverá a pedirme que duerma con ella y la verdad no me apetece pasar la noche que pasé ayer… aunque me encantó… ¡pero no está bien! - dijo nervioso- así que tendré que dormir con alguno de vosotros…

- ni de coña… - dijo Raph-

- ve a dormir con Splinter… - dijo Mikey-

- ¡vamos chicos no me hagáis esto! - dijo desesperado-

Leo se acercó a el y le dijo:

- está bien… esta noche puedes dormir conmigo… - le dijo- pero ve planteándote hacer una habitación para ella…

- gracias Leo… - le sonrió Donnie-

Cuando los tres hermanos se marcharon a patrullar, Splinter le dijo a April:

- April ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un poco mientras Donatello trabaja?

- claro… - dijo April caminando hacia la sala de entrenamiento-

- pero… pero…

- ¿Qué esperabas Donatello? - le dijo Splinter- te he impuesto un castigo… no estarías pensando que iba a dejar que estuvieras con April… entonces no sería un castigo ¿no crees?

- si Sensei… - dijo desilusionado, y seguidamente te metió en su laboratorio-

En la superficie, la patrulla nocturna transcurría con normalidad. Salvo por el echo de que Leo notó que alguien les estaba siguiendo…

- chicos…

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza detrás de el y cuando sacaron sus armas para enfrentarse a el enemigo, salieron unos Robo pies que comenzaron a atacarles. Mientras luchaban, se percató de otra mirada que estaba muy cerca de ellos mirando. Leo vio que era Karai y dijo:

-¡encargaros de estos! ¡yo iré por Karai!

- ¡genial! - dijo Raph en tono sarcástico- ¡me toca quedarme de niñera de Mikey!

Corriendo y de un salto, se plantó frente a Karai y esta le dijo:

- ¿tanto me echabas de menos? - dijo sacando su espada-

- nunca vas a conseguir lo que te propones Karai… - dijo Leo atacándola- nunca te entregaré a Splinter…

- ¿Dónde os habéis dejado al flacucho? ¿protegiéndole? - dijo esquivando los golpes de Leo-

- no quiero hacerte daño Karai… déjanos ya en paz…

- no creo que eso sea posible… ¡esa maldita Rata me arrebató a mi madre! - dijo intentando golpear a Leo-

- ¿estas segura? - dijo esquivándola- ¡vives en una gran mentira Karai!

Pararon de pelear y Karai le dijo:

- que sabrás tu lo que estoy viviendo…

- solo sé que Shredder no es la persona que crees que es… y que deberías dejar el clan del pié…

- habló la Tortuga que daría su vida por esa Rata asesina…

Raph miró a Leo mientras luchaba contra los robo pies y le dijo a Mikey:

-¡la próxima vez iré yo a por Karai! ¡Leo solo sabe que parlotear con ella!

- algún día sabrás la verdad sobre la muerte de Tang Shen…

Leo sintió que habló demasiado y se calló de golpe. Karai le dijo poniendo su espada en el cuello de Leo enfadada:

- ¡dime lo que sabes de mi madre!¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme Leo? ¿Por qué tengo que creerte a ti en vez de a mi padre?

- estás muy equivocada respecto a Splinter… no es quien crees que es…

-¡retirada! - gritó Karai a sus robo pies-

Se acercó a Leo tanto que se rozaban sus narices y le dijo:

- nos volveremos a ver muy pronto Leonardo… y la próxima vez… no seré tan simpática contigo…

- estoy deseando volver a encontrarte… - dijo Leo intentando parecer serio, pero estaba echo un manojo de nervios al tener a Karai tan cerca de él. Ahora entendía perfectamente a Donnie-

**N/A: espero que os haya gustado. (y ahora haciendo caso a un buen amigo que dice que le ponga un toque de humor a mis notas) ****espero vuestros comentarios **porque si no comentais, la proxima vez que esteis viendo en television TMNT, va a salir la señora Sagrario (como Leo llamó aqui en españa a la mujer robot de TCRI) de la televisión y empezará a daros besos en la cara... ¡jajajaj! ¡gracias a todos!


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: ¡hola! aqui os dejo el capitulo 7. os comento que por motivos familiares no podré volver a subir ningun capitulo hasta el lunes 5 de mayo mas o menos. hasta entonces espero que disfruteis con este nuevo capitulo.**

- ¿Donnie? ¿estás despierto?

Leo le dijo a su hermano menor, que dormía a su lado en la cama:

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Leo?- le contestó con sueño-

- ¿alguna vez has tenido la sensación de haber metido la pata?

Donnie miró a Leo sin su antifaz y le dijo:

- estás hablando conmigo Leo… casi siempre estoy metiendo la pata…

- me refiero… si has estado a punto de contar un secreto a alguien que sabes que no debería saber…

- sí… me arrepiento de contaros que me gusta April… así no os meteríais tanto conmigo…

- hoy he vuelto a ver a Karai… y casi le digo que su padre es el Sensei…

Donnie se asombró muchísimo y le dijo poniéndose derecho en la cama:

- ¿te has vuelto loco Leonardo? ¿ como se te ha ocurrido?

- me gusta mucho Donnie…

- ¡si vale pero ¿sabes los problemas que vamos a tener ahora?! ¡no nos la vamos a quitar de encima en mucho tiempo! ¡quiere a Splinter y quiere a April!

- estoy seguro que si supiera la verdad…

- ¿iba a cambiar? - le reprochó Donatello- Leo la ha criado Shrederr… por mucho que le digas la verdad no te va a creer…

- me gusta ser tortuga… pero a veces me gustaría ser alguien normal… así… tal vez… podría tener alguna posibilidad con Karai…

Donnie suspiró y le dijo:

- se lo que quieres decir… a mi me pasa lo mismo con April…

Se quedaron en silencio un rato y Donnie le dijo:

- te voy a contar un pequeño secreto Leo… trabajar en el antídoto del mutágeno me ha dado una idea… descabellada tal vez… es posible que modificando el mutágeno y creando un mutágeno con partículas de ADN humano, consiga convertir en humano a cualquier mutante que entrara en contacto con el… es muy difícil hacerlo pero si lo consigo podría funcionar…

- me estás describiendo el antídoto para el mutágeno Donnie… ya se que estás trabajando en ello…

- no… el antídoto del mutágeno simplemente devuelve a su estado normal a todos los mutantes, es decir, cuando consiga crear el antídoto, tenemos que tener cuidado porque, sí, devolvería a su forma humana al Sensei y al padre de April… pero si nosotros lo tocamos nos convertiríamos en tortugas de acuario normales y corrientes… en cambio… si consigo hacer un súper mutágeno combinado con ADN humano, actuaría como el mutágeno que conocemos salvo…

- que en vez de convertir a los seres vivos en mutantes los convertiría en humanos…

-¡exactamente! ¡soy un genio! Lógicamente habría echo que los efectos de cambio de mutación no fueran permanentes… un par de días tal vez… solo saber que se siente poder pasear por la superficie con April sin tener que esconderme, poder cogerle de la mano… darle un beso…

- estás mas loco de lo que yo creía… - le dijo Leo dándole la espalda y acomodándose en la cama- ni se te ocurra hacer algo así…

Después de un minuto en silencio, Leo le dijo:

- pero si lo haces… yo también quiero probarlo…

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde. Donnie estaba en su laboratorio trabajando como siempre, Leo y Raph estaban entrenando y Mikey estaba con April, ese día ella no había ido al instituto puesto que tenía que estudiar para un examen, aunque Mikey, no le dejaba. En la sala de entrenamiento, Leo y Raph seguían discutiendo mientras entrenaban de a que esta jugando Leo con Karai cuando entró Casey Jones:

- ¿Qué pasa señoritas? - dijo Casey entrando a la sala de entrenamiento-

- bien… -dijo Raph- al fin alguien para entrenar que no le da miedo que le de una patada en el trasero…

- ¿Qué pasó con April? Hoy no fue a clase…

- se quedó a estudiar para un examen…- dijo Leo- ¿tu no estudias?

- paso… en el futuro seré una estrella del hockey… no necesito estudios…

- si tu lo dices… - dijo Leo continuando entrenando con Raph-

- ¡Leo! - se escuchó una voz desde fuera de la sala-

Los tres se quedaron asombrados y Raph le dijo a Casey:

- ¡maldita sea! ¡te han seguido!

Salieron los tres corriendo y se encontraron a Karai de pié, muy malherida y sangrando por todos lados:

- ¡Karai! - gritó Leo corriendo hacia ella-

Cuando Leo llegó a su lado Karai se desmayó en sus brazos.

**N/A: espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios porque si no comentais... aparecerá detrás vuestro Leonardo y os obligará a comer Pizza hasta que os salga por las orejas... ¡jajajajajaja!¡gracias a todos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: bueno, aqui os traigo el capitulo numero 8 de este fic, se que este cap es un poco raro y que me estoy centrando demasiado en Leo y Karai, pero muy pronto sabremos si Donnie le hace la gran pregunta a April. aun así espero que os guste y que lo disfruteis...**

-¿Qué ocurre? - dijo April saliendo de la cocina con Mikey-

Cuando vio a Karai dijo asombrada:

-¿Karai? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

- ¡April! ¡ve a avisar a Donnie! ¡rápido!- le gritó Leo-

Cuando Donnie salió con su botiquín dijo empezando a examinar las heridas de Karai, que estaba inconsciente:

-¿Quién le ha hecho esto?

- ha seguido a Casey a la guarida… - dijo Raph enfadado- ¡deberíamos sacarla de aquí y dejarla lejos de este lugar! ¡tal vez todo esto sea una trampa! ¡tal vez ahora mismo estemos rodeados de robo pies!

- jo tío… - le dijo Mikey- a veces me asustas…

- ¿solo a veces?- dijo Donnie limpiando las heridas de Karai-

- Raph tiene razón… -dijo Casey- tal vez todo esto sea una trampa…

- esto no es ninguna trampa chicos…- dijo Leo- alguien le ha atacado intencionadamente…

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - salió Splinter de su habitación-

Cuando vio a Karai tumbada en el sofá malherida dijo asustado:

- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto?

- no lo sabemos… -dice April-

- me ha seguido hasta aquí… - dijo Casey-

-¡marchaos todos de aquí! - dijo Splinter acercándose a Leo y Donnie- ¡dejad espacio para que Donatello pueda curarle!

Los chicos no sabían realmente porqué Splinter estaba tan preocupado por la salud de la hija de su mayor enemigo, solo Leo y Donnie sabían la verdad, pero no les habían dicho ni una palabra al resto de sus hermanos. Cuando el iba a levantarse para marcharse con el resto, Donnie le dijo al Sensei:

- prefiero que Leo se quede Sensei…

Leo sonrió a su hermano, sabía porqué le había pedido que el se quedara, Splinter asintió con la cabeza y siguió curándola…

-¡no entiendo porqué estamos haciendo esto! - gruñía Raph andando de un lado para otro- ¡está claro que es una trampa!

- ¿estas seguro Raph? - dijo April- ¿crees que Karai se dejaría dar esa tremenda paliza solo por tendernos una trampa? Yo creo que no… aquí ha pasado algo y ha sido algo muy gordo…

- ¡no quiero que Karai esté en la guarida! ¿es que no os acordáis que es la hija de Shredder? ¡es la que quiere entregarte a los Kraang April! ¡me sorprende que digas eso! ¡cada vez te pareces mas a Donnie y eso me pone enfermo! - dijo Raph enfadado-

- ¡¿ah si?! - le contestó ella- ¡pues tu deberías aprender mas de él!

Mikey miraba la discusión con cara de sorpresa, estaba algo asustado de todo lo que estaba pasando en un momento, se notaba que era el mas pequeño de los cuatro hermanos. Casey le dijo a April después de escuchar lo que acababa de decir:

- si no fuera porque te conozco lo suficiente, diría que te gusta Donnie…

April no le contestó, simplemente le miró de reojo y se sentó en una silla mirando con enfado a Raph…

Aproximadamente una media hora después, Splinter y Donnie se reunieron con el resto de los chicos, Mikey dijo:

-¿Cómo está?

- se pondrá bien… - dijo Donnie- le han dado una buena paliza… pero se recuperará de las heridas…

- sí…. - dijo Raph- ahora solo falta saber el porqué…

- Leonardo la ha llevado a su habitación y está vigilándola para cuando despierte… - dijo Splinter- hijos míos, esta noche no habrá patrulla… no sabemos que es lo que ha ocurrido con Karai y mas vale que estemos preparados para cualquier cosa…

- ¿Leo la ha llevado a su habitación? - dijo Mikey sarcásticamente-

Y seguidamente comenzó a lanzar besos hasta que Raph le dio un golpe en la cabeza:

-¡deja de hacer tonterías!

Al llegar la madrugada, todos estaban dormidos, todos excepto Raph y Casey, que esa noche se había quedado con ellos, ambos se turnaban para hacer la guardia, Mikey dormía abrazado a su muñeco de peluche, Splinter estaba en su cama sin poder dormir preocupado porque imaginaba quien le había dado esa paliza a su hija y porqué se la había dado. Otro que no podía dormir era el pobre Donnie, puesto que le había tocado volver a dormir en su habitación con April y estaba mirando al techo jugando con sus dedos. Leo estaba quedándose dormido sentado en una silla en su Habitación cuando Karai despertó. Miró a su alrededor y al ver a Leo a su lado dijo dolorida:

-¿Leo?

Leo abrió los ojos y al ver a Karai dijo:

- Ey… hola… ¿Qué tal estas?

- podría decir que he estado mejor…

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Karai miró a Leo y le dijo:

- tenías razón Leonardo… no era quien yo creía…

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Leo… acércate por favor…

Leonardo se puso nervioso, se acercó a ella y Karai le besó la cara diciéndole antes de volver a quedarse dormida:

- gracias por preocuparte por mi…

Leonardo se quedó parado en estado de Shock, no se esperaba ese gesto de Karai, se sentó de nuevo en la silla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**n/a : un final un poco raro ¿no? que tal os ha parecido este cap? ¡comentad si os ha gustado!**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: capitulo 9! ¡la cosa se pone interesante! quiero dar las gracias a todos los que comentais este fic: sophiepurple4, vandj jandv 12, vann-5678, lovemikey, i love kittens too, fansecreto, kokoroh, yuki93, luisa tatis, luisita gomez y todos los que siguen este fic. muchas gracias a todos! ¡espero que os guste!**

-Leonardo…

Splinter entró en la habitación donde Leo estaba con Karai. Esta aún estaba dormida después de que Donnie le curara las heridas:

- Sensei… -le contestó Leo levantándose de la silla-

- ¿se ha despertado?

- anoche despertó unos minutos… pero se volvió a quedar dormida..

- ¿te ha contado algo?

- no… solo me dijo que tenía razón…

Leo miró al maestro y le dijo:

-¿Quién crees que puede haberle echo esto?

- tengo algunas teorías… pero es mejor que cuando se encuentre bien nos cuente ella misma lo que ha sucedido…

- lo siento Sensei… - le dijo Leo triste. El sabía que Splinter lo estaba pasando francamente mal-

Splinter se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación le dijo:

- mantenme informado de su estado…

- si Sensei…

Mientras, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en el antídoto del mutágeno cuando, pensativo, paró de hacerlo. Se preguntaba cómo le iría a April en el instituto con ese examen tan importante de Física y Química, "aunque ha tenido un buen maestro" pensaba, ya que él le había dado algunas clases… de repente, otra idea le vino a la cabeza. Cogió su cuaderno de apuntes y comenzó a apuntar formulas, nombres y números en él. Lo tenía decidido, iba a intentar crear el súper mutágeno que le convertiría en humano para poder estar con ella…

Un par de horas mas tarde, Leo y Splinter, estaban teniendo una conversación con Karai, que se había despertado y ya se encontraba bastante mejor:

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? - le dijo Leo serio-

- después de que me dijeras aquello me puse a pensar… y… fui a mi padre a pedirle algún tipo de explicación… me dijo que a quién iba a creer… si a una maldita Rata y sus mascotas o a él… mientras estábamos hablando, dijo algo que me dejó bastante asombrada… me dijo "se lo merecía, el me arrebató lo que mas quería y yo se lo tuve que arrebatar a el…" entonces lo vi claro… y le dije que había sido él… me dijo que lo volvería ha hacer si fuera necesario… le dije que le odiaba y me disponía a marcharme de allí cuando… se puso delante de mí y comenzó a golpearme… que no iba a consentir ese comportamiento con él y que el único castigo que merecía era la muerte… no recuerdo como… pero pude escapar de él y de algunos robo pies que comenzaron a seguirme tras su orden… tampoco recuerdo cuando vi entrar a ese chico a las alcantarillas e, imaginando que era amigo vuestro, comencé a seguirle como pude y llegué hasta aquí… lo siento Leonardo… pero sentía la inmensa necesidad de verte… sabía que tú me ayudarías a huir de él…

- entonces… -le dijo Leo- ¿se podría decir que has dejado el clan del pié?

- completamente… no quiero saber nada mas de Shredder y el clan del pié… por mucho que me duela traicionar a mi padre… pero me ha tenido engañada toda mi vida… fue él quien mató a mi madre no usted… - dijo mirando a Splinter-

- ¿no te ha contado nada mas? - le dijo el maestro-

- no…

Karai miró a Leo y a Splinter y dijo:

- ¿hay algo mas que tenga que saber?

- hay algo mas…-le contestó Splinter- Leonardo…

Leo supo exactamente lo que su Sensei le estaba pidiendo y dijo antes de salir de la habitación:

- sí Sensei…

Pocos minutos después, Leo apareció con una fotografía y se la dio a su maestro. seguidamente, salió de la habitación dejándoles solos a su maestro y a Karai. Este se la enseñó a Karai y le dijo:

-¿reconoces a alguien de esta foto?

Karai estaba asombrada, en aquella foto estaba su madre… y ella cuando era apenas un bebé…

- es… es mi madre… y esta niña soy yo…

- exactamente…

- pero… este hombre no es mi padre…

- jovencita ese hombre sí es tu padre…

- pero no es Shredder…

- no…

Karai abrió los ojos como platos y dijo mirando a Splinter:

- es usted… usted es mi padre…

- me alegra volver a tenerte a mi lado…

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando solos, tuvieron una reunión con los cuatro hermanos y les contaron lo que había pasado. Leo y Donnie no se asombraron en absoluto, porque ya sabían toda la historia, Mikey se alegró mucho de tener a Karai de su parte y Raph, no estaba convencido de la historia y aún seguía pensando que todo aquello era una trampa y que Karai en algún momento les tendería una emboscada. Aun así, aceptó de mala gana que Karai se uniera al grupo… cuando todos comenzaban a salir de la sala de entrenamiento, Karai, que estaba sentada en el suelo, llamó a Donnie, que era el ultimo que salía de la sala:

- ¡oye! ¡flacucho!

Donnie se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

-¡es Donatello! ¡ni nombre es Donatello!

- como sea… - le dijo con vacilación- tu has sido quien me has curado las heridas ¿no?

- sí… no me des las gracias… solo hacía mi trabajo… es todo…

- no pensaba dártelas…

Donnie suspiró y cuando iba a salir, Karai le dijo:

- no he dicho que te marches…

Karai se puso de pié y se acercó a el:

- oye… ¿Qué hay entre la pelirroja y tu?

- co… ¿Cómo? - dijo avergonzado-

- vamos flacucho que se nota a la legua… besas el suelo que ella pisa… ¿se lo has dicho?

- ¿decirle? ¿decirle que? ¿Qué estoy enamorado hasta los huesos? ¿Qué no imagino una vida sin ella? ¿Qué es lo primero en lo que pienso cuando me despierto y lo último cuando me duermo? No… no quiero que se ria de mi…

- mal flacucho mal… así si la vas a perder… mira… a mi también me gusta alguien… y como no me diga nada pronto, si se lo digo yo se lo diré a mi manera…

- si piensas que Leo va a decirte que le gustas puedes esperar sentada… él es como yo…

- ¿ a si?

Karai estaba asombrada, a ella si le gustaba mucho Leo, lo que no sabía es que a el también le gustaba ella. Intentó disimular su asombro y le dijo:

- solo te digo que como no se lo digas pronto te la van a quitar flacucho… y no me caes tan mal después de todo…

Con estas palabras, Karai salió de la sala de entrenamiento y Donnie se quedó solo allí, pensativo…

Al llegar la tarde, cuando April llegó el instituto, fue corriendo contenta a ver a Donnie a su laboratorio:

-¡Donnie!

- ¡April! ¿Qué tal te fue el examen?

- ¡aprobé!

- ¡eso es estupendo! - dijo contento-

-¡y todo te lo debo a ti! ¡Gracias! - Dijo April abrazándole-

- de… de… de… de nada… - dijo Donnie en estado de shock al tener a April abrazándolo de esa manera-

Cuando pudo reaccionar, se acordó de la conversación que había tenido con Karai, se soltó cuidadosamente del abrazo y le dijo:

- April… ¿puedo… hablar contigo?

- claro Donnie ¿Qué ocurre?

- April… yo…

Donnie estaba completamente nervioso, las manos le sudaban y la voz le tartamudeaba:

- ¿Donnie te encuentras bien?

- verás… es que… yo… te…

En ese preciso momento, entró Mikey corriendo y cogió a April del brazo y le dijo:

-¡April te estaba buscando! ¡tienes que decirme canciones para ponerme en mi T-Pot! ¡las que tengo las tengo mas que escuchadas…

Mikey se llevaba a April y esta le dijo a Donnie mientras se marchaba:

-¡luego hablamos ¿vale?!

**n/a:¡comenta si te ha gustado!**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: ¡ya estamos llegando al final del fic! este es el penúltimo capitulo! **

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche cuando Leonardo estaba entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento. Karai entró buscándole y Leo, por instinto, fue a atacarla poniéndole la katana en el cuello:

- ¿así es como me recibes Leo? - le dijo parando el golpe con su katana-

- lo siento… aún no me acostumbro a tenerte de nuestra parte…

- tranquilo… lo entiendo…

- me alegro de verte… te he echado de menos…

- así que esto es lo que haces normalmente…

- la mayor parte del tiempo sí…

- creo que necesitas un descanso… ¿crees que Splinter se enfadaría si te rapto esta noche?

- no lo se… el Sensei dijo que no habrían mas patrullas y que no saliéramos a la superficie hasta que no pasaran algunos días de tu llegada…

-¡olvídate de la Rata! Tu solo evita a tus hermanos y sígueme…

Mientras April entró de nuevo en el laboratorio de Donnie, este estaba trabajando en su mesa cuando April le dijo:

- hola Donnie…

-¡ah! - dijo levantando la cabeza de la mesa- no te he oído entrar…

- perdona por haberme marchado antes de esa manera pero Mikey…

- no no te preocupes…

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? -dijo sentándose sobre la mesa-

April se fijó en un pequeño grabado que había en la mesa de trabajo de Donnie. Era un corazón atravesado por una flecha y con las iniciales "D+A":

- no… no te preocupes… no era nada… solo… que si necesitas que te de mas clases no dudes en pedírmelo…

- lo haré… no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi… por cierto… le he preguntado a el maestro si puedo volver ya a casa y…

- ¿y? - dijo Donnie nervioso-

- me ha dicho que como Karai está aquí, lo mas recomendable es que vuelva a casa ya…

- ¿ya? ¿tan pronto? ¿y si te ocurre algo?

- ¡no me ocurrirá nada! - dijo levantándose de la mesa- le diré a Casey que me acompañe mas tarde… ¡hasta luego!

- ¿a Casey? - dijo Donnie desilusionado-

Un rato después, Leo y Karai estaban sentados en la cornisa de un edificio, justo debajo de ellos, había un cine al aire libre y estaban allí viendo una película:

- vaya… no conocía este sitio… verás cuando se lo enseñe a los chicos…

- aquí es donde vengo cuando necesito estar sola…

- no pensaba que me iba a gustar tanto que me raptaras… gracias Karai…

- no me las des… es posible que te haya metido en un lío con Splinter…

Karai se quedó pensativa y le dijo:

- gracias a ti por venir conmigo Leo… sabes… cuando estoy contigo… ya no me siento sola…

Leo la miró detenidamente:

- a lo largo de mi vida he aprendido a desconfiar de todo el mundo… ahora incluso de mi padre… me han hecho mucho daño… por eso tal vez soy como soy…

Leo estaba embobado observándola, se armó de valor y le dijo cogiéndole la barbilla:

- Karai…. Sabes que yo nunca… jamás… te haría daño…

Acercó cu cara a la de ella y comenzó a besarle. Karai no opuso resistencia y le acompañó en el beso. Cuando terminaron, Karai le dijo:

- Leonardo… sabes que es muy complicado…

- si no lo intentamos no sabremos si funcionará… ¿me dejas intentarlo?

Karai se acurrucó en el pecho de Leo y le dijo:

- si…

Mientras, una hora mas tarde, Casey Jones acompañaba a April a su casa. No se habían dado cuenta que había una sombra siguiéndoles. Era Donnie, que no estaba muy convencido de la idea de que Casey acompañara a la chica de la que estaba enamorado a su casa. Cuando llegaron a casa de April, Donnie se escondió tras unos cubos de basura, cerca de ellos:

- Gracias por acompañarme a casa Casey…

- bah… no es nada… estoy cerca de la mía.. Solo estoy a unas 7 manzanas de allí…

- nos vemos mañana en casa de los chicos…

Pero, antes de que April entrara en su casa, Casey la paró y le dijo:

- espera April… quería… preguntarte algo…

- vaya… hoy a todos les ha dado por preguntarme cosas…

- verás lo cierto es que… me preguntaba… si… querías salir conmigo…

- ¿salir contigo? - dijo April asombrada-

Donatello se quedó pasmado al escuchar lo que Casey le había pedido a April:

- si, ya sabes, ir al cine, a comer algo… vamos que si quieres ser mi novia…

April cada vez estaba mas confundida:

- ¿Cómo?

- puede que esto te haga cambiar de opinión…

Y comenzó a darle un beso. Ver aquello rompió el corazón de Donnie que, tirando uno de los cubos de basura en los que estaba escondido, salió corriendo de allí sin que le vieran. April apartó a Casey de ella con un empujón y dijo:

- ¿pero se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¿Cómo te has atrevido siquiera?

- ¡solo quiero que me des una oportunidad es todo!

- ¡ni en tus sueños!

- ¿pero porqué?

- ¡porque ya hay alguien que me gusta y no eres tú precisamente!

- vaya… -dijo Casey desilusionado- no lo sabía… ¿es del instituto?

- no…

- entonces me estás mintiendo… si no es del instituto y no soy yo, solo puede ser…

Casey se asombró mucho y dijo:

- no… ¿Donnie? ¿te gusta Donnie?

- sí… es Donnie…

- cuéntamelo todo pelirroja… quiero saber porqué te gusta Donnie…

Un rato después en la guarida, Leo y Karai llegaron y Splinter estaba esperándoles:

- ¿se puede saber de donde llegáis? ¡creí que dije que nada de salir a la superficie Leonardo!

- disculpe… -dijo Karai- lo siento Splinter pero ha sido culpa mía… yo le pedí que me enseñara un poco las alcantarillas… si alguien merece aquí un castigo, soy yo…

Splinter les miró y dijo suspirando:

- está bien… acompáñame, me gustaría que me contaras mas cosas acerca de Srhedder…

Cuando Leo se quedó solo en la habitación, estaba feliz, al fin, Karai y él estaban juntos… vio el equipo de música de Mikey, lo encendió y comenzó a bailar contento. Mikey al escuchar música salió de la cocina y dijo sonriendo:

-¡heyyy! ¡tío que ritmo tienes!

- ¡vamos Mikey! - le dijo Leo- ¡acompáñame!

Mikey se puso a bailar junto a su hermano y Raph salió de su habitación enfadado:

-¿queréis dejar de armar escándalo?¡algunos intentamos dormir!

Cuando se metió de nuevo en su habitación, Leo apagó la radio y Mikey le dijo a su hermano:

-jo tío… tiene que buscarse una novia haber si se tranquiliza…

- ¿tu crees? -dijo Leo riendo-

Seguidamente, entró Donnie corriendo a la guarida con la cabeza agachada y Leo al verle le dijo contento:

- ¡Donnie, Donnie tengo que…!

Pero Donnie no paró, le apartó de un empujón y se encerró en su laboratorio:

Leo se quedó mirando hacia el laboratorio y dijo en voz baja:

- Donatello…

**n/a: si quereis saber que cancion bailaba Leo, aqui os dejo el nombre: Pharrell Williams "Happy" ¡comenta si te ha gustado!**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: bueno, aquí os dejo el ultimo capitulo de este fic. la verdad que ha sido un placer para mi escribirlo. ya se que soy un poco pesada con las canciones, pero si queréis saber que canción es la que Donnie escucha es "impossible" de James arthur. espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola igual que yo escribiéndola. ¡dejad comentarios si os ha gustado!**

Todo el mundo estaba ya durmiendo bajo la ciudad de Nueva York… ¿todos? No. Leo estaba en la puerta del laboratorio de Donnie, pensativo, escuchando la canción que Donnie escuchaba una y otra vez desde fuera. Decidió hablar con el, estaba claro que le había pasado algo y, apostaría su vida a que ha sido por April:

- ¿Donnie?

No recibió respuesta, volvió a intentarlo:

- Donnie… soy Leo… ¿puedo pasar?

Nada… Leonardo no volvió a preguntar y abrió la puerta del laboratorio. Allí encontró a Donnie con la cabeza apoyada en su mesa. Leo se asustó y dijo:

-¿Donatello?

Donnie levantó la cabeza y tenía la cara empapada, no llevaba su cinta puesta y tenía los ojos enrojecidos:

- Donnie… ¿Qué te ocurre? - dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro-

Donnie le miró y le dijo a su hermano:

- está con Casey…

- ¿Quién?

- la vi besarse con el…

Se abrazó a su hermano mayor y comenzó a llorar. Leo disgustado de ver a su hermano sufrir de esa manera le dijo:

- vamos… vamos… vamos… no llores…

- teníais razón… soy un idiota por pensar que podía tener alguna posibilidad con ella…

- no… en todo caso la idiota es ella… mira… no te mentiré… no sabe a quien ha perdido… eres inteligente, divertido… bastante guapote… April y tu tenéis muchas cosas en común… ¿Casey que tiene? ¡nada! es un macarra como cualquier otro… al final April se arrepentirá de no estar contigo…

- pero Leo… - le dijo llorando- Casey es humano… y mírame a mi…

- no puedo creer que dejes escapar a lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida…

- que puedo hacer dime… le gusta ese… niñato…

- como te he dicho antes, tu vales mucho mas que él…

- no me ayuda escuchar eso Leo…

- no lo entiendo Donnie… tu quieres a April…

-sí… y por eso tengo que dejar que se vaya…

Al llegar el día, cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a entrenar, esta vez también con Karai con ellos, Splinter al no ver a Donnie dijo:

- ¿Dónde está Donatello?

- será mejor dejarlo tranquilo unos días Sensei… - dijo Leo- no está pasando por un buen momento…

- eso no es motivo para que no esté aquí para el entrenamiento de hoy… Michelangelo, ve a buscar a tu hermano…

- insisto Sensei, es mejor que Donnie esté tranquilo un tiempo…

- ¿intentas llevarme la contra Leonardo? - dijo Splinter serio-

- por favor… hágame caso…

- la pelirroja le ha dado calabazas… - dijo Karai sin inmutarse-

- ¡Karai! - le dijo Leo- ¡te dije que no dijeras nada aun!

- lo siento Leo pero Splinter tenía que saberlo y en vista que tu no se lo decías…

Karai le lanzó un beso a Leo y ese gesto hizo que se le olvidara el enfado con ella:

- entiendo… - dijo Splinter- está bien… hoy puede descansar…

- ¡espera un momento! - dijo Raph- ¿Donnie no viene porque April pasa de el?¡me parece increíble! ¡Karai de nuestro lado! ¡Leo tonteando con ella! ¿y ahora Donnie no viene porque April no le hace caso? ¿hasta donde vamos a llegar?

Al llegar la tarde, Leo estaba sentado viendo la televisión cuando April llegó a la guarida:

- ¡hola Leo! ¿Qué tal?

Leo al ver a April, apagó el televisor serio y le dijo:

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

April se quedó algo asombrada al escuchar la pregunta de Leo y dijo:

- pues… lo mismo que todos los días… vengo a veros…

- ¡lárgate con Casey!

April estaba cada vez mas asombrada:

- ¿Qué me largue con Casey?

- sí, últimamente os habéis echo muy amigos ¿No?

- ¿muy amigos? Que quieres decir…

- ¡no pienso dejar que le hagas mas daño a mi hermano!

- Leo por favor explícame que es lo que esta pasando…

- Donnie ayer os siguió…

- ¿Qué nos siguió? - dijo asombrada-

- sí… os vio besándoos…

April comenzó a reír, a Leo le sentó mal y le dijo:

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- ¿solo vio el beso?

- lo suficiente como para romperle el corazón…

- ¿no escuchó lo de después?

- ¿lo de después?

Un rato mas tarde, Leo tocó a la puerta del Laboratorio:

- ¿Donnie?

- déjame en paz Leo… - se escuchó desde dentro con voz desanimada-

Leo ignoró a su hermano y entró en el Laboratorio:

- Donnie… tienes visita…

Donnie levantó la cabeza de la mesa y vio a April. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la mesa:

- hola Donnie… - le dijo April-

Cuando Leo les dejó solos April se acercó a el y le dijo:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- nada… - dijo intentando no llorar sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa-

- no me mientas Donnie…

- se que estas con Casey… espero que seas feliz con el…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿crees que me gusta?

Donnie la miró con los ojos empañados y April le dijo sonriendo:

- a veces me sorprendes… con lo inteligente que eres y pareces bobo…

April le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- ¿después de todo este tiempo aun no te has dado cuenta?

Donnie la miró confundido. April le cogió la cara y le dijo:

- que eres tú quien me gustas Donatello…

Donnie comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad y le dijo:

- pero… yo vi que…

- ¡bah! ¡fue él el que me besó! Si te hubieras quedado hubieras escuchado que estoy enamorada de ti… que si vengo aquí todos los días es por encontrarme con tus ojos y con tu sonrisa… ¿no te has dado cuenta que eres lo mas importante de mi vida?

Donnie sonrió y le dijo:

- tu también eres muy importante para mi April….

April le abrazó. Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos cuando…

- ¡hey April! - dijo Mikey entrando al laboratorio- ¡te estaba buscando! ¿me puedes ayudar a….?

-¡lárgate Mikey! - dijeron Donnie y April a la vez abrazados-

- ¡vale tíos! ¡ jo que humor!

Cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo, April le dijo a Donnie acariciándole la cara:

-¿por donde íbamos?

Donnie comenzó a besar a April. Cuando terminaron, Donnie le dijo:

- prométeme que nunca te irás… prometeré que siempre estarás conmigo…

- solo te lo prometeré cuando tu me prometas que no me vas a dejar sin tu amor…

- te lo Prometo… - dijo Rozando su nariz con la de ella-

- te lo prometo…

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.

FIN

**n/a : si queréis que haga un fic nuevo continuando este solo tenéis que decírmelo. besos y abrazos para todos. SONCHI.**


End file.
